


Who Needs Cake?

by ludolefebvre



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Couch Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gags, I'm Sorry, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludolefebvre/pseuds/ludolefebvre
Summary: They say the perfect birthday gift is something that someone wants, but wouldn't buy for themselves.Dima figures that the sex shop is probably a good place to start for something like that.
Relationships: Dima Bilan/Sergey Lazarev
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Who Needs Cake?

“Flavoured lube? That’s new,” Sergey remarks, smiling and turning the bottle over in his hands.

“The employee said it’d make you crazy for my dick,” Dima laughs. “I dunno, but blue raspberry was the only flavour they had left.” 

“If I get any crazier for you, they’ll have to lock me up,” Sergey chuckles as he starts to unpack the rest of the bag his boyfriend had brought home from the sex shop. “Wow, you really went all out,” he says, holding up a rather skimpy maid costume. “I don’t know if this’ll fit you, hon, might be a little roomy.”

“It’s for you, babe,” Dima says casually, strolling over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. “I have to get you to do your dishes somehow.” He turns around to see Sergey sitting on the couch, blushing furiously, holding the outfit in his lap. Dima just laughs. “Go on, open the rest.”

Sergey’s eyes widen as he pulls more goodies out of the shopping bag. Padded velvet handcuffs… nipple clamps … a vibrating plug with a remote control…  _ oh, that one’ll be fun,  _ he thinks to himself. Dima watches him with a cheeky smirk that turns into a grin when Sergey lets a quiet moan escape his lips. He strokes his fingertips along the leather strap of a ball gag, cheeks reddening further, this time with excitement. He can feel his dick twitch in his briefs as he imagines drooling around that gag while Dima teases him. 

Dima sets his now-empty glass on the counter and walks over to join his boyfriend on the couch, after placing their new toys and gear on the coffee table. “So I did okay?” 

“This is the best birthday ever.” 

“And we’ve barely even gotten started,” Dima smiles wickedly, leaning in for a kiss. Sergey’s been waiting all day for this, and so kisses him hungrily, nibbling his bottom lip as he pulls Dima even closer by his shirt collar. Dima moans into Sergey’s mouth, and starts to undo his own shirt. Sergey pulls back from the kiss, shaking his head, lips quirked into a half-grin as he tries to hide his excitement. “I want to unwrap you myself,” he purrs, grabbing Dima’s wrists gently and pinning him down on the couch. 

“Do what you want with me, birthday boy.” Dima moans gently as Sergey’s fingers start to undo his shirt buttons. Sergey kisses and nibbles at each inch of skin that he uncovers, slowly, maddeningly, until Dima’s practically vibrating with tension beneath him. The dark-haired man is breathing heavily, face and chest flushed. Sergey pauses for a second, with one button left to undo, making Dima swallow down a strangled whine. 

“God, I love getting you all hot and bothered,” Sergey smiles, running his left hand up and down Dima’s chest. He undoes the last button on Dima’s flannel shirt and lowers his hand to squeeze the bulge in his jeans. Dima’s head drops back onto the couch cushion, his arms still above his head. Sergey smirks, admiring the sight. He knows some of Dima’s weaknesses by now, how to make him crazy. He grabs Dima’s hips, rubbing the pads of his thumbs in circular motions along Dima’s sensitive hip bones. 

“Fuck,” Dima gasps, his eyes squeezed shut. “Baby…”

“Mmm?” Sergey traces the lines of Dima’s groin with a gentle fingertip, even though he can feel his own hard-on starting to get uncomfortable, stuffed in his pants. 

“Please,” Dima whines, starting to writhe under Sergey’s touch. “I’m so hard,” he groans.

“I know,” Sergey smirks. “I’ll take care of it.” He finally unbuttons Dima’s jeans and unzips his fly, all hesitation gone as he pulls the man’s cock out of his boxers. Dima moans loudly as he feels Sergey’s warm hands stroke his shaft. 

“Let’s see how good this stuff is,” Sergey reaches over to grab the flavoured lube Dima had purchased. Dima wipes some sweat off of his brow, his brain and eyes starting to feel foggy with need. Sergey uncaps the lube and pours some into his hand. It’s mostly clear, with a slight blue tinge to it. He starts to stroke Dima’s cock with it, slicking him up. Sergey repositions them so that he’s kneeling on the floor, and Dima sits facing him with his shirt open, legs splayed, and dick rock-hard. 

They moan in tandem as Sergey runs his tongue up the underside of Dima’s cock. He loves his boyfriend’s taste on its own, but the lube’s flavour hits him by surprise. It makes his lover’s dick taste like candy, sweet and just a bit tart.  _ Who needs a birthday cake? _ He thinks to himself. His plump lips wrap around the head of Dima’s cock, and Dima moans deeply as Sergey’s head bobs to take more of him into his mouth. Dima places a hand on the back of his boyfriend’s head, threading his fingers through the man’s dirty blond hair. He curses again as Sergey lets his rather talented tongue get to work, enveloping Dima in ecstasy. Sergey’s lips make quiet slurping noises as he sucks away at Dima’s dick- up and down, up and down… it’s all Dima can do to stop himself from thrusting into Sergey’s mouth. Dima’s moans grow louder, more desperate, and then suddenly Sergey’s pulling off of him, leaving Dima’s hard dick wet with saliva.

Sergey turns around and snatches something off of the coffee table, making quick work of ripping off the price tag. Dima’s not sure what’s going on, head foggy with pleasure and frustration, until Sergey has the ball gag up against his mouth. “Open up,” he lilts, and he looks so excited that Dima obeys. Anything for his birthday boy. Sergey fastens the gag around the back of Dima’s head gently. 

“Comfortable?” he asks, and Dima nods. “Good, because that looks so fucking hot,” Sergey bites his lip, admiring his work. He turns his head to the coffee table, wondering what they should play with next. First he removes Dima’s pants and underwear, as well as his own clothing, and gives Dima’s cock a few strokes in his fist. He’s not sure how long Dima’s going to last without cumming, but he knows he’d like to do a little more teasing before the main event. 

He decides to grab the soft handcuffs next, fastening Dima’s wrists above his head and attaching the two cords to the legs of the couch so he’s more or less stuck in place. Dima moans through the gag as he tugs gently on the cuffs, testing their resistance. “You’re not going anywhere,” Sergey smiles wickedly, and picks the pair of nipple clamps up. Dima’s eyebrows raise and he lets out a whine, that turns into a squeal, head thrown back as Sergey fastens the clamps to his perky nipples. Sergey kisses Dima’s chest, flicking the clamps with his tongue and fingers, pleased with the muffled sobs of pleasure he can hear. 

Sergey’s own dick is so hard, he’s surprised it hasn’t become painful. He guesses the adrenaline has been helping. He knows he’ll get release soon, but he’s having too much fun now…

Dima had grabbed two bottles of lube- the blue raspberry, and then one called ‘Adventure Serum’. Sergey snorts a bit at the name before pouring some onto his fingers. He slicks a bit onto his cock, the warmth of his hand making it perk up a bit more. Then he starts to massage around Dima’s hole with his fingers, knowing how it drives him mad. Dima moans as Sergey slowly presses his warm fingertip into his ass, pushing into him slowly. Sergey adds another finger once Dima is adjusted, thrusting them in and out of his lover.

Dima’s face is red again, tears of pleasure gathered in the corners of his eyes and threatening to spill down his flushed cheeks. Sergey removes his fingers and positions himself between Dima’s legs, giving the clamps on his nipples one last tug, for good measure, just to hear his lover squeal. Sergey moans deeply as he slowly pushes his cock into Dima’s entrance. Dima tries to thrust his hips forward, wanting to be full. “You little slut,” Sergey whispers into Dima’s ear with a smile, making him shudder in pleasure, before grabbing his hips and pushing in quickly until he’s fully inside. Sergey curses loudly at the feeling of tightness and warmth on his hard, aching cock. He moves one hand to Dima’s shoulder and starts to thrust his hips, setting a punishing pace that leaves Dima gasping behind his gag. 

Sergey’s done with teasing now, driving his cock deep into his lover, so overcome with pleasure that he struggles to hit the angle that Dima likes. Dima doesn’t seem to mind, though, eyes closed, sweat starting to trickle down his neck, looking like he wants to beg for more. Sergey had always wanted Dima to tie him up and take him, but he’d had no idea how beautiful it would be to flip the roles on that scenario. It’s like Dima was made for this, looking irresistibly gorgeous, trussed up and undone by ecstasy. Sergey lifts Dima up by his hips a bit more to get that proper angle, and leans forward to lay soft kisses on Dima’s neck- partly to muffle his own moans, and partly to be able to hear every single sound Dima is making behind the ball gag. He nibbles the salty, flushed skin as he thrusts, and Dima’s whines reach a slightly higher pitch. Sergey runs his hand through Dima’s dark, damp hair, pulling a little bit, and hears Dima let out a muffled sob as he climaxes beneath him. He feels Dima’s body tense and his back arch, trembling in Sergey’s arms as his body is overloaded with pleasure. Sergey reaches forward and unclips Dima’s gag, pulling it away so that he can hear Dima cry out in ecstasy. Sergey groans loudly and kisses the side of Dima’s face as he finishes inside his lover, feeling fireworks go off all up and down his spine. He pulls out, and struggles to get Dima un-cuffed and de-clamped quickly before collapsing on top of his boyfriend, completely spent. They lay there, naked but for Dima’s unbuttoned flannel, holding each other and panting. Dima gives Sergey a soft kiss on the lips, eyes half-lidded. 

“Happy birthday, baby,” he whispers sleepily.

“Best birthday ever,” Sergey whispers back. “Okay, let’s clean up.”

“Mmm… tired... “

“We’ll figure out the living room later. How about we shower and then have a nap?” Sergey smiles, patting Dima on the cheek and sitting up. Dima plays dead on the couch for a few moments.

“First one to the shower gets to be the big spoon.”

Dima rolls off of the couch and darts off down the hall to the bathroom. Sergey just laughs and picks up their discarded clothing, then throws it in their bedroom hamper and goes to join Dima in the shower.

Another year older won’t be so bad, especially with Dima by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope this wasn't too cringey. Let me know what you think with a comment, I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
